Heretofore various types of an endless conveyor have been used particularly in car washes, with the top flight of the conveyor having longitudinally spaced pusher dogs or other devices thereon adapted for operative pushing engagement with a vehicle tire or vehicle part for advancing the vehicle along a platform upon a framework which is usually flush with the ground surface.
Examples of such conveyors are shown in one or more of the following United States and foreign patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. DATE NAME ______________________________________ 795,124 July 18, 1905 F. V. Hetzel 3,058,433 October 16, 1962 M. M. Hurst Polish Patent No. 49256 May 6, 1964 Adolf Hryniewiecki 3,225,896 December 28, 1965 G. N. Krueger et al 3,260,219 July 12, 1966 J. Vani 3,329,255 July 4, 1967 R. Dulieu 3,403,635 October 1, 1968 E. D. Smith ______________________________________
In conveyors of this type, vehicle engaging assemblies have been mounted upon the sprocket chain having dogs or other movable members in a retracted and inoperative position. Some mechanism has been employed for moving the dogs to an active or operative position for engaging the tire of a vehicle located upon an overlying track or framework.
Examples in the prior art of such devices are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. DATE NAME ______________________________________ .sup. 3,554,133 January 12, 1971 Milo De Angelis Re 30,026 June 12, 1979 Daniel C. Hanna ______________________________________